Sim, meu capitao
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [oneshort] Um casal que vive descutindo, ate mesmo nos anos do Aquariano! será possivel? mas Camus vai dar a volta, afinal por inclivel que pareça Milo tem razao desta vez... mas a pergunta é quem é verdadeiramente o capitao :P...[lemon] Camus&Milo prenda


_**Sim, meu capitão!**_

- Milo acorda! – Disse Camus irritado logo pela manha.

- Só mais 5 minutos – respondeu ainda a dormir

- São duas da tarde MILO! - tira-lhe a roupa da cama nem penses em ficar nem mais um minuto nessa cama!

- Mas Camus puxa o amado ainda sonolento para si sensualmente - eu estou com muito sono - beija amorosamente sussurrando no ouvido - ontem deste cabo de mim bebé.

- arrepia-se, mas controlando-se se eu sou o problema e motivo da tua irresponsabilidade, melhor acabar-mos! – Disse friamente, sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

- espantado Camus, vem cá não digas disparates – tenta puxa-lo para a cama.

- Non são disparates! Pára de te armares em irresponsável!

- Camus que se passa contigo? – Pergunta meigamente se sentando na cama.

- Nada, apenas estou farto das tuas criancices inúteis - olha-o com os olhos mais gélidos possíveis e imaginários (N/A imaginem um cubo de gelo, se ele tivesse olhos era assim xD )

- agoniado perdoa-me Camus – diz com lágrimas nos olhos, nunca tinha visto o francês com um olhar daqueles.

- Paço os meus dias a perdoar-te Milo - toca o telefone e já sem paciência o atender- oui, …humm oui, oui em seguida estarei ai cinque minutos sil vous plait. -desliga o telefone – sorte a tua, vou sair! Não me esperes hoje. – Disse ríspido saindo do quarto

- Onde vais? Não vás! – Disse ainda choroso, se levantando e correndo para a porta tentando-o abraçar

- Não posso, ao contrario de ti eu TRABALHO! – Afasta-o saindo

- Logo hoje? – Pergunta desanimado, com vara de anjo

- O que tem hoje? É um dia normal, não tenho tempo para este tipo de coisas, xau!

- CAMUS HOJE È O TEU ANIVERSÁRIO! – Grita

- ahn e dai? Vou trabalhar! Xau Milo

- Mas…mas…- tenta argumentar, mas é olhado friamente

- Até amanhã – sai

------

No escritório Camus pensa consigo mesmo…foste muito dura Camus, ele não é como tu! Mas será que ele só pensa em dormir? (N/A: não ele também pensa em sexo) (Camus: e em chocolate, sua chata!) ok isso é tudo verdade, mas ele também pensa muito mais em ti do que nem (N/A: lá isso é verdade) (Camus: eu estou a tentar pensar, será que podes SAIR!) (N/A: desculpa u.u) como estava a pensar ele gosta mais de mim do que aquilo que tudo e me aceita como sou non é? E eu sei que se ele non me amasse não aturava nem metade das minhas birras nem me deixava fazer aquilo que faço com ele. E o que pede em troca? O dia dos meus anos justo para me fazer feliz.

- Acho que vou-me ter de desculpar com alguém – disse pensativo – é só saber como…hum…humm… já sei, Camus és genial! - agarra no telefone blablabla…oui então às 9 horas da noite – desliga o telefone – Agora é só falar com ele.

- Sim? – Disse Milo

- oui, Milo

- Não devias estar a trabalhar? –diz com um barulho bastante grande de fundo

- Na casa de Leão. Porque?

- humm, por nada, olha logo vou precisar de ti.

- Sério, para quê? – diz com um tom safado

- É trabalho Milo! – diz sério

- ahn – diz desanimado- mas é para quê?

- Depois vês, então na doca de Atenas às 9 em ponto, ok as 8:30 ouviste?

- uhum

- Então até

- Ahn…Camus… – disse um pouco tímido

- Sim Milo

- Ainda estás muito aborrecido comigo? – Disse com a voz um pouco triste.

- Tenho de desligar. Até logo. – Desligou sem grandes emoções.

------

Chega um carro da fundação Kido nas docas de Athena. Umas docas como as outras, a brisa fresca do mar, o bater das ondas nas pedras enquadravam com as magníficas luzes que se encontravam nos barcos e navios atracados. Camus desce do carro avistando Milo indo ter com o mesmo. O francês estava lindo, cabelos soltos balançando com a brisa vestido com a farda de capitão, farda branca, sapatos brancos estava como um deus, narciso parecia um mero humano com tanta beleza junta num só ser. Se aproxima do indignado escorpião com uma saca na sua mão reparando numa mala pequena que Milo trazia, mas não deu importância.

- Oi Camus.

- Olá Milo, anda vamos?

- Mas Camus porque é que estás assim vestido?

- Temos uma noite interessante, num barco – disse relaxado impressionando Milo – agora veste-te temos que trabalhar – estica o braço dando o saco.

- Eu não acredito que eu vim para aqui para trabalhar

- Veste-te Milo – diz rápido

- Ok ok – diz indo para um vestuário, sem querer ter mais discussões com o amado. – Já está, como estou? – Pergunta dando umas pequenas voltinhas

- Bem… – pensando: um deus dos mares, mon ange, está perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito!

- Camus? Camus! – sai do devaneio com a voz do aracnídeo prestando atenção – e agora o que vamos ter de fazer.

- Bem como teu capitão, vamos subir para o JoTa um dos iates da fundação Kido marinheiro. – Apontando para um luxuoso late branco, lindo e maravilhoso.

Entraram e para espanto de Milo o iate estava deserto, não havia viva alma, apenas ele e o capitão. Milo foi para a cabine de controlo com Camus que parecia um perfeito capitão, ele sabia tudo o que fazer, mexer nos botões, os cálculos para a viagem, velejar nada era totalmente ignorado por tão sábio ser, e Milo estava encantando com a inteligência do seu amado. Camus notando o fascínio do olhar do escorpião sorri, seu plano para uma saída estava a correr bastante bem. Milo estende a mão entregando um presente que Camus abriu e viu, um escorpião embalsamado em gelo pequena figura que deixou Camus radiante.

- Feliz aniversaria Camus

- Obrigado, onde o compraste?

- Na casa de Leão xD

- Ah sei – sorri de felicidade – Queres velejar um pouco, Mi?- disse amável

- Mas eu, eu não sei bem como isto se faz – cora um pouco se sentindo o perfeito ignorante.

- Eu ensino-te, vem cá. Apenas não podes deixar o leme sozinho – Puxa Milo para si, colocando-o no seu lugar se pondo automaticamente por trás segurando as mãos com as suas comandando o leme começando a explicar, tinha passado a tarde toda a estudar arduamente para aquilo.

- Assim então? – Pergunta recebendo um beijo no pescoço como resposta.

– hum, assim fico mal habituado, capitão. – Diz malicioso recebendo um sorriso em troca se afastando.

- Agora marinheiro vir para bombordo! – Ordena se sentando numa das cadeiras da cabine.

- Mas Capitão para onde é bombordo, eu não sei, me ajude – returque com uma voz inocente, mas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ah Milo bombordo fica do seu lado esquerdo. – Se aproxima por trás.

– Mas tudo bem eu fico aqui contigo te ajudando.

No entanto Milo não tinha esses planos para essa noite, já que Camus tinha saído do trabalho para festejar o aniversário, então ele lhe daria uma noite que nunca mais se ia esquecer. Com a velocidade da luz sai do seu lugar ficando Camus no "controle" do leme na sua frente.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer. - Diz um pouco assustado.

- Já vais ver.

Milo começa por retirar todo o cabelo de Camus inclinando-o apenas para um lado, tento assim total acesso a umas das suas partes preferidas a nuca de Camus beijando insistentemente de cima para baixo virando-se por vezes para a zona do pescoço alvo dando vários chupões. Sentia Camus a tentar gemer, mas não ligava, com as mãos livres começa a desapertar o casaco dele, botão por botão acariciando a zona já revelada.

- Milo, você é louco, e o barco?

- Deixarei a seus cuidados, apenas não podes deixar o leme sozinho :P beija de novo o pescoço sorrindo

- Ah me deixa parar o barco pelo menos e já vamos brincar.- disse tímido, mas mal acabou de proferir tais palavras seu membro já a algum tempo bastante desperto foi apertado gemendo em protesto.

- Não pense em parar o barco!

- O que? O.O''

- Apenas não deixes o leme – diz num sussurro no ouvido de Camus

- Eu não deixo, está descansado – fecha os olhos procurando o seu controle.

Mas Milo tinha outros planos para o auto controle de Camus, tirando-lhe o casaco e a camisola por cima começando a morder as costas de leve ao mesmo tempo que as mãos apalpavam a bundinha fofa mansamente provocando a Camus arrepios e excitação fazendo este contrair os músculos das costas num desafio permanente em ficar com a mão no leme.

- Mãos no leme capitão tem de dar o exemplo ao seu aluno não é verdade? - Lambe as costas e com uma das mãos vai ao mamilo brincando com ele...enquanto a outra desapertava as calças.

- Abafando um gemido – Seu... non podes desconcentrar seu mestre... assim... non... vale – olha atentamente para as mãos de Milo.

- Ahh Camus, mas mestre é mestre – diz com um tom irónico encostando o corpo revelando excitação pela erecção, indo com as duas mãos tirando as calças, beijando a nádega e mordendo de leve enquanto as mãos andavam pelas virilhas sem tocar o membro do mesmo fazendo Camus gemer alto.

- Tu me pagas marinheiro... – bem se tentava concentrar, mas estava difícil, começa a parar o barco devagar enquanto Milo estava entretido.

- Não ouses parar o barco – disse frio continuando com o que estava a fazer descendo os beijos para as pernas e coxas internas abrindo-as.

- Se queres continuar vivo...é melhor parar. .. Ou então eu diminuo a velocidade...

- Não! Deixa o barco exactamente assim! - Sussurra no ouvido – quero ver até onde vai o teu auto controle meu amor – beija-o fortemente.

- Eu já não tenho disso, desde do primeiro dia que te disse que te amava – mesmo contrario contínua, mesmo tendo diminuído a velocidade.

- Também não é necessário disseres tão directamente que eu te deixo louco – se afasta parando um pouco as carícias indo até ao painel de controlo olhando-o – pois eu sei...CAMUS! Eu te avisei!

- Eu não fiz nada, nem tentes! – Diz com um ar de entediado.

- Já vais ver a minha vingança! - Lambe o interior das nádegas insistindo na entrada começando a masturba-lo muito, muito lentamente.

- seu humm – geme alto - PUTO! – Diz entre dentes com os olhos ficando embaçados.

- Puto? – Irritado pára tudo o que estava a fazer - como assim?

- eh...tu ficas me maltratando ai...- estava dirigindo por pura intuição já não sabia aquilo que fazia nitidamente.

- Eu não te maltrato, amor – afirma se sentando entre as pernas abertas dele de frente beijando-as se baixo para cima – afinal como tu mesmo dizes-te o capitão tem de estar sempre atento… não?

- Sim, mas sem ninguém a perturbar o capitão …não é verdade...- estreita os olhos olhando para Milo com luxúria.

- Mas -beija como se fosse chocolate - é tão -de novo, mas mais em cima - bom te agarrar.

- Gosta eh? hum... morde o lábio inferior eu não gosto quando me deixas deste jeito...ainda mais dirigindo um barco olha para frente

- Eu amo -beija a ponta do membro - agora que é que eu vou fazer a este menino enquanto estas ai, sem lhe dar atenção nenhuma? – Diz mordendo o interior da coxa roçando o rosto no membro de Camus.

- HUm...porque é que não dás atenção a ele? Ele está pedindo por ti...- abafa o gemido - droga!

- É mesmo...melhor não o fazer esperar mais – começa acariciando de leve dando pequenos beijinhos e lambidas - mas tens a certeza que ele quer mesmo? – ri irónico

- Hum… – bufa olhando bravo para Milo - estás a brincar comigo..mas tu terás castigo, marinheiro mau..

- Mau? – Sorri com carinha de anjo – Olha que eu paro viu – diz começando a se masturbar...também ele precisava e um pequeno alivio soltando um gemido em contentamento.

- MILO! – diz tentando desviar o olhar sem conseguir - PÁRA...hum – geme parando o barco.

- O.O que foi? – Olha rápido para Camus ficando quieto – O que aconteceu? – Pergunta confuso

- Isso não vale... – diz olhando intensamente para o baixo-ventre de Milo onde estava lá poisada a mão – Eu te alivio depois!

Depois de ouvir aquilo, Milo sorri malicioso e vitorioso, aproveitando que Camus havia parado o barco, abocanha a sua erecção toda de uma vez começando os movimento bem leeeeeeeeeeennnnnnntamente, tirando altos gemidos da boca seca do mesmo. Satisfeito com a paisagem e estado do amando Milo puxa-o para o chão com a intenção de atenuar os dois "sofrimentos" começando então a penetrar um dedo em Camus batendo forte no seu interior fazendo deste sorrir e apertar os seus ombros.

- Quem manda ficar só me provocando se não aguenta depois

- Eu não aguento? Quem parou o barco foste tu não eu...e quem dixe que me aliviava foste tu e não eu – diz tirando o segundo dedo já posso?

- Sim é verdade, mas eu já estava a ser torturado á anos...mas tu vais-me pagar...humm podes fazer o que já provocas-te mesmo.

Abaixa-se encostando-se no membro do aracnídeo num convite mudo logo aceite por este agarrando-o prontamente pela cintura sorrindo a pensar ansiosamente pela vingançazinha fazendo o outro aproveitar e mordiscar a orelha. Beija tentando-o fazer esquecer um pouco a dor que ele devia de estar a sentir conseguindo finalmente por todo encostando-se com as costas no leme dando pequenos gemidos ao senti-lo remexendo as ancas.

Os movimentos começam a aumentar assim como os gemidos Milo que já começava a dizer palavras e fases desconexas. Os gemidos pareciam sincronizados com o de Milo, aproveitava o movimento do barco no mar para provocar ainda mais Milo que não aguentava mais em delírio. Agarra o outro membro masturbando-o freneticamente assim como estavam a ser as estocadas. Sabia que não ia aguentar muito mais tempo naquilo por isso toca duas vezes bem no fundo de Camus no seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo este gozar acompanhando-o em seguida ao sentido o seu membro ser apertado daquela maneira gozam.

Milo ainda respirando ofegante acolhe Camus em seu braços, onde este apoia a cabeça no ombro retribuindo-o respirando fundo.

- Amo-te meu bebé – diz já mais calmo

- Moi aussi mon ange – diz adormecendo ao colo de Milo, sem se importar com mais nada, onde Milo o acompanhou também nessa viagem.

------

Na manha seguinte:

- MILO! ONDE ESTAMOS? – diz um Camus aos berros para um sonolento Milo de manha

- sei lá...acabei de acordar –olha para Camus

- Milo... acho que estamos com um problema...- diz sério

- Qual? – obeserva preocupado

- Acho que nos perdemos!

- Óptimo...orgasmos o dia todo! – gargalha satisfeito

- MIILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OWARI**

N/A : gente demorou mas deu!

Agradecimentos. A geminine Sakura 0/ valeii Miga e a Beta . que foi com ela que tive a ideia de levar o Milo e o Camus num cruzeiro.

Escrevam e comentem o ki acharam para eu saber o que tenho de mudar

AGRADECIDAA! Se vocês notarem alguns erros de gramática é que eu escrevo em português de Portugal, então é um pouco diferente.

BEIJOS A TODOS

**YUKI SAIKO**


End file.
